


through the days and nights, everything's gonna be all right (no one can get in the way of what I feel for you)

by lotuspetals



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Bang Chan, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, rest of stray kids are literal kids to chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin finds himself in a difficult situation and chan isn't there to help but its ok minho saves the day.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the longest title but it's from alicia key's song ‘no one’ :)
> 
> tw: harassment
> 
> their ages:  
> minho - 5 years old  
> changbin - 4 years old  
> hyunjin - 3 years old

Woojin shouldn't be surprised.

His husband would come late every single time, no matter what _type_ of event it was. He would never be on time regardless of Woojin's nagging constantly that he needs to leave more earlier but even if he did, he always shows up at the last minute.

The brunette has never been upset with him unless it was super important such as missing their anniversary date. Then _yes_ , he has the right to be mad at Chan. 

But enough about that, he was waiting on one of the many benches at the stadium along with their three children, they just had finished watching Chan's concert half an hour ago in the music hall. Now Chan has to appear and they all can go home together since Woojin was also reaching his second trimester of pregnancy with twins.

He was very exhausted and his feet were sore from moving around a lot but at least he was able to show his support to the Australian and his passion for music.

“Umma,” the soft voice of their eldest son Minho was tugging on his long sleeves to get his attention.

“Yes, my sweetie pie?”

“Can I use your phone to watch a dance tutorial? Please?” handing the device over from his bag without any second thoughts.

“Sure, go ahead, be sure to shared with your brother too,” earning a nod as Minho makes Hyunjin sit next to him to watch what he's doing. “Let hyung show you something cool,” opening the youtube app and typing in ‘dancing tutorial’ in the search box.

Woojin smiles at this and brings a drowsy Changbin to rest on his lap as the second oldest was close to knocking out at the spot. All of his energy was used to cheer on his father during Chan's performances on stage.

Gently carding his fingers through his son's dark locks reminding him of his husband, he enjoys the peace surrounding them before it was cut off short when an older gentleman came and sat down next to them.

At first, Woojin wasn't bothered by it, not seeing any harm done and sending a kind smile at the man who started talking towards him.

“Wow, wasn't that something special? First _time_ I have ever been to these kinds of adventures,” leaning back with his arms spreading on top of the bench, nearly bumping the brunette's shoulders in the process.

Woojin only scoots back to give him his secluded space but the man notices what he's doing and immediately shot out a hand to put a stop to it.

“Don't. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be doing that for me.”

Not understanding a single word since Woojin wasn't fluent in the English language and Chan wasn't here to translate for him. He just tilts his head to the side and pulls a sleeping Changbin closer to his chest on instinct.

What was he saying?

“I'm assuming you don't understand me right? That's ok, you're gorgeous and that's what _matters_ the most,” he was approximately leaning in, not worrying about the big gap shortening between them.

On the other hand, Woojin felt a little terrified by his looming presence, he didn't want to be rude even though his conscience in his head told him to stay cautious. Who knows what the intentions of this man were?

“Hey,”

The sinking feeling arrives when a rough hand crawls on his thigh. He has to carefully move Changbin to his other side, not wanting his son to be in this troubled position as if he wasn't in danger himself.

“You came here by yourself, why is that pretty little thing?”

Woojin remains completely still, he doesn't know how to respond to his question.

“You look very _fuckable_ ,” the hand was touching the soft tan skin peeking out of the ripped hole of the brunette's jeans. “Want to come home with me so I can show you a good time?” the touching turns into rubbing and it makes Woojin feels confined by his actions.

He is crossing boundaries and Woojin doesn't like the churning feeling growing in his stomach.

“Come on, I know you want to, don't be afraid you sexy thot.”

His rotten breath was fanning near Woojin's face, he can directly smell the unpleasant of cigarettes and shuts his eyes closed in terror the man will do much worse if he doesn't cooperate with his demands.

He doesn't want any of this but the man doesn't care enough, already close enough and Woojin doesn't have to see it as a smug grin was presented there.

“I can't wait to get you in bed. You must be—”

His sentence was never finished and that makes Woojin worried.

What was - _oh_. Reopening his eyes to see the man wasn't in his personal space anymore but in the hands of a pissed off Chan instead.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing to my lover asshole?”

The Australian doesn't release him yet, burning fatal holes into his forehead. If looks could've killed, the man would've been already dead at this point.

“Don't you _ever_ lay your fucken dirty hands on him again,” rants Chan, about to land a punch in the man's direction but was stopped by his manager Jackson approaching the scene on feet.

“Woah, _ok_ let's try not to be violent in public,” having to pull him away and Chan doesn't move, continuing to glare at the culprit with utter disgust despite the crowds of people watching them in the background with interest.

The gentleman who was classified as a pedo has the nerve to smile innocently as if he hadn't harassed Woojin a few seconds ago. “Fellas, I don't see any problem here. I was merely having a nice conversation with this boo thang,” gesturing inappropriately to Woojin who was still shaking from the events taking place.

Chan reaches around his manager's shoulders to strangle him around the neck for saying such crude words with no shame. Again, he was blocked out by Jackson before he could have the chance to go on with his attack.

“Chris, don't. You need to stay calm.”

“Did you not—”

“Let me deal with this,” warning with a hard glare passing over his shoulders towards the raven and Chan listens directly by request, his fists are still clenching by his sides.

“And you sir…”

Moving forward to go check on his spouse and see how he's holding up in the situation.

Woojin was hyperventilating. He couldn't help but to flinch as he was grabbed by the shoulders gently but when he recognizes it's Chan, his one and only husband. He quickly buried his face in Chan's shoulders, allowing himself to cry in embarrassment while the raven holds him intimately and soothingly applies circles on his back.

“I'm here baby, please don't cry anymore, Wooj,”

“C- Channie,” the broken voice of the brunette's voice distresses Chan's heart. Oh, how much he wanted to kill the man for causing pain to his love and not care if he does go to jail for murder. He needed to know if Woojin was ok and no one messes with his darling on his watch. They'll have to get through him first.

Speaking of which Jackson has informed him the offender will be held accountable for what he has done to Woojin and charges were going to be pressed with no bail, leading the protesting criminal away with some help from the security guards that appear at the loud commotion arising.

‘ _Good. The stupid motherfucker deserves it_.’

Chan securely snakes an arm around Woojin's waist who has now calmed down, still sniffling a little bit but assured his husband he was ok, he didn't need to worry so much about him.

“But Channie, how did you know I was in trouble?” requiring some answers for the raven who show up in time to save him.

Chan's expression that was filled with anger was replaced with a proud look, making Woojin confused but he soon understood why the Australian was happy.

“I didn't, but our Minho here was smart enough to give me a call. He's the one who deserves all of the credits where it's due.”

Pointing to their oldest boy standing there with the biggest grin on his face. Next to him was Hyunjin looking lost while piggybacking a wide awake Changbin waking from his long nap.

Woojin could feel tears build up in the corner of his eyes and he cries with joy this time. “Aw, come here my baby,” bringing Minho in for a hug. “You saved me, how did you manage to do all of this?” pulling back with a questioning look.

“It was easy,” casually replies the five years old. “I noticed something was wrong right away once that weirdo came to us and since I already had your phone in my hands, I then decided to call appa for some help.”

Woojin kisses him on the cheeks for his bravery. “My little hero, you make umma so proud of what you have done,” Minho wraps his arms around his umma's expanded belly, not wanting to hurt his siblings inside of there.

“Umma, I couldn't stay quiet, I had to do something for you to not be hurt,” nodding at his sense for justice, Woojin squeezes him a little bit more. He was very fortunate for having such a sweet son like Minho.

“You did so well son, I'm glad you're able to take responsibility around this time when I'm not present to take care of your umma,” Chan murmurs in a whisper, moving closer to the two to take Woojin by his hips, and Changbin comes with Hyunjin to join in the family hug they were having.

Together they were safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- jinho enlisted, suho (my ult bias) enlisted this month ; w ;  
> \- I bawled my eyes out watching pentagon's performance on road to kingdom  
> \- please stream their performances <3  
> \- my neighbors in unit #5 are so rude! (irreverent but I have to rant somehow lol)
> 
> WOOJINNIE IS ADORBS AS ALWAYS AND THE FANS WHO GOT TO VIDEO CALL HIM ARE LUCKY!!
> 
> p.s. don't worry the rest of stray kids do appear later :')


	2. beach day + mind of a seven years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the episode of finding skz where chan goes to the beach with seungmin and jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.vlive.tv/video/121271
> 
> their ages:  
> minho - 8 years old  
> changbin - 7 years old  
> hyunjin - 6 years old  
> felix - 5 years old  
> seungmin - 4 years old  
> jeongin - 3 years old
> 
> * jisung and felix are twins!

Woojin _knew_ something was wrong the moment his husband walks through the front door of their house with their kids.

Exiting the kitchen to see what the ruckus was at the entranceway, he managed to catch the last bits of the conversation when he gets there and sees Chan crouching down so he's eye-level with their two youngest sons.

“Don't tell your umma where we went today ok?”

“Tell me what exactly?” being startled by the voice, Chan whips his head and meets Woojin staring at him with suspicious eyes.

“B.. _babe_ when did you get there?” getting up to greet the brunette but Woojin cuts him off.

“Don't even think about lying to my face. My mother's radar is going off, so it's _best_ to spill now Christopher Bang Chan.”

Wincing as he heard his full name being addressed to him. This is where things are getting serious and Woojin doesn't look like he's in the mood for any games. So Chan does the first thing that comes to mind and that is using Jeongin to get out of the trouble he finds himself in, lifting the three years old toddler to face his umma.

Woojin wants to scold the blond for his behavior but when Jeongin was making grabby hands and cute little noises. He couldn't resist and takes his son into his arms, cooing over him. “My cute Innie, how are you?”

“Ma- mama!”

In the sideline, Chan was cheering in triumph for being able to distract Woojin with their son's cuteness. But unfortunately, it doesn't last long as he thinks, not when Woojin notices something, and his eyes narrow in surmise.

“Um, Chan... why are Innie's clothes wet?” the material was feeling damp in his hands.

Chan nervously laughs. “I mean, what do you _expect_ Wooj? It was raining outside earlier, so you can't blame me for—”

“— Umma,” Seungmin, his second youngest calls from where he's standing next to his appa, small hand clutching the base of his father's border shorts. “Cold, I'm cold~”

His clothes also looked damp and Woojin has to settle Jeongin on his love hips while reaching to bring Seungmin closer to check on him. “Minnie, you're freezing. Why is that?” the four years old points at his husband when his umma asks and even though he looked adorable drowning in his matching floral shirt with his father. Chan was the cause of it in this situation.

“Chan... don't tell me,”

The culprit raises his hands in capitulation. “Baby, don't get mad. I may have taken them to the beach today for a picnic and we went swimming after despite the shitty weather, but the good thing out of this was they have fun.”

Woojin almost faints at hearing the speedy explanation but holds himself steady in place. He didn't want to cause a loud scene in front of their kids yet his glare doesn't go unnoticed.

The Australian laughs. “Ok, _ok_ , I admit I have forgotten to do a raincheck first. So I take partial blame and mind you, I didn't hear them complaining one bit on the whole trip.”

His lover rolled his eyes, not finding it amusing at all. “Doesn't mean you're getting away with this. Did you think about the consequences and how they could've gotten sick if—”

“Appa didn't bring us towels,” tells Seungmin, practically exposing his father in the open. “We ate lots of sweets too.”

Chan quickly defends himself as Woojin swiftly pulls on his earlobe for not being prepared.

“What? I did turn on the heater for them when we got in the car and not to mention, we got some fruits so it wasn't all sugary food Woojinie,” the tug was starting to become more painful if Yongbok hasn't come in with Changbin.

“DAD!”

The five years old runs to jump in his father's arms once Woojin releases his grip and goes to focus on the younger bunch of their children.

“Binnie, please help umma bring Minnie and Innie to the restroom to wash them,” inviting the second oldest to assist him.

Changbin obeys and grabs onto his brother's hand right as Woojin puts down Jeongin on the floor. “Come on sweetie, you and Minnie need to take a warm bath,” leading them to the bathroom upstairs to wash off.

It was Chan and Yongbok left, the blond looks fondly at the boy in his arms.

“What's up my little kangaroo?”

Yongbok just hugs his father even tighter. “Nothing, I miss you appa,” his words come out muffled but Chan hears him. It brings a huge smile to his face.

“Guess you're not the only one kiddo, miss you too.”

The way it brought light to Yongbok's eyes reminds him of his beloved sweetheart. Woojin will always brighten up whenever Chan spoke sweet to him or give kind gestures to show his appreciation but remembering how the brunette was upset with him a few minutes ago. He grimaces. How was he going to make up for it?

“What's wrong dad?” small hands lightly patting his cheeks to get his attention.

“... Hmm? And _oh_ , it's your umma being mad at me.”

“ _Ah_ , the usual?” Chan somehow feels offended by the statement. “What do you mean the usual Felix?” his son returns a smug look.

“I'm not going to tell you.”

“What? You rascal, why did you bring it—”

They were interfered by their house phone ringing and Chan was going to answer it but decided against it. He let the automated voicemail answer instead.

“Hey, it's me, Dasom. I have the older boys with me right now but since it's late they're going to sleep at my place.”

It clicks his mind that he hasn't seen the rest of his children.

“Where did your aunt Dasom take them?” referring to Minho, Hyunjin, and Jisung.

Yongbok shrugs. “How can I know? I was with Binnie hyung and umma all day.”

Oh right.

“No need to be sassy with me, Lix.”

The mini him sticks his tongue out. “You asked, not my problem.”

Chan surrenders, understanding he won't win this conversation anytime soon. Yongbok was always a step ahead of him.

“All right, you can watch for 30 minutes and after that, it's bedtime ok?”

Woojin comes back with a squeaky clean Jeongin in his arms. Seungmin was trailing after his umma in his pajamas and Changbin was turning on the television to watch some cartoons. Yongbok goes to join his older brother while the brunette went to the kitchen to prepare a sippy cup of warm milk and grab some snacks for his boys to eat before their bedtime.

The Australian waits for a few minutes then make his move, heading to the kitchen.

Woojin was distracted and has his back turned, so he wasn't aware of his husband's figure coming until a pair of arms slip around his waist, and having to calm himself as a soft “ _sorry_ ” was heard.

The silence was shared between the married lovers.

Chan holding Woojin and Woojin quietly putting the bags back in the cabinets but never even once push his husband away as the blond follows his every move.

“Woojinnie…”

Humming in acknowledgment, the brunette steals a glance back and he doesn't realize it how close they were before noticing how their faces are centimeters apart.

“I get it you're still mad—”

“— you have already been forgiven Channie. I was the one who should say sorry for getting emotional, I was too - mmph?!”

Chan kisses him out of excitement. “Thank god you did,” savoring the cute blush appearing on Woojin's cheeks. “I love you, baby,”

He whacks him on the shoulders. “You idiot! You can't just randomly kiss me like that.”

“Why not? I deserve _some_ kisses from my most favorite person, don't I?”

“Ew!”

The shriek coming from Changbin has them stop kissing each other.

“Binnie, why on earth are you screaming for?”

Changbin recovers quickly and uncovers his eyes. “Because you were taking long with the snacks umma and now I see _why_ , appa was distracted. He was having his bites for his meal.” he moves forward to take the tray of honey apple twists and dried fruits off the counter.

Giving a pointed look at his parents over his shoulders, “You need to get a room if you're going to do dirty things, I also don't want another sibling, thanks.” leaving them alone and laughing as he heard his father's protests.

“Ow! Babe, what did I do wrong this time?”

“It's what you deserve for teaching our innocent son illiterate things at this age.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever get that urge to just end things without looking back? /:
> 
> woojinnie always managed to brighten my day with his posts on ig ❤


End file.
